Lo que los amigos hacen
by Vismur
Summary: Rachel ha muerto, y Stan decide pedir ayuda al único hombre que conoce de niños, Danny. Surgiendo una gran amistad.


_Para: lea1santome_

_Titulo: Lo que los amigos hacen…_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Fandom: Hawaii Five-0_

_Pareja: Steve/Danny_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores, actores y directores._

_Resumen: Rachel ha muerto, y Stan decide pedir ayuda al único hombre que conoce de niños, Danny. Surgiendo una gran amistad._

_Notas: Espero que te guste, está hecho un poco a la prisa por el desorden de ideas, pero está hecho con grandes ilusiones, amor y dedicación. Espero que te guste._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LO QUE LOS AMIGOS HACEN…**

Rachel había muerto.

Su amada esposa y confidente murió.

¿Por qué?

Su bebé apenas contaba con tres meses, la pequeña Grace aun era eso, pequeña, y él, oh Dios, ¿Qué iba a hacer con dos niños pequeños que necesitaban a su madre?

Pues lo obvio.

Pedir ayuda al único hombre que conocía de niños, además de que era el padre de Grace.

Danny Williams.

- ¿Qué quieres qué? – pregunto con clara desconfianza cuando fue a pedirle ayuda, claramente ganándose una mirada que mataría, pero Stan estaba a punto de rogarle, de rodillas de ser necesario, para que el rubio le ayudase.

- Por favor Daniel, ahora que Rachel ha muerto, yo… – Stan se atraganto tratando de no sollozar ante el recuerdo – necesito ayuda con los niños, no puedo solo – el rubio suspiro, llevando la mano a la frente, tratando de quitar arrugas imaginarias.

- Bien, bien – dijo Danny, Stan sonrió.

- Bien, entonces hay que empezar la mudanza – Stan saco unas hojas apuntando lo que necesitarían de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Mudanza? – pregunto Danny completamente desconcertado.

- Por supuesto – y con eso Stan siguió haciendo planes.

Dos semanas después, Danny y Stan vivían en la gran casa, junto a Grace y Charles, quien era una monada.

Danny estaba feliz de cuidar de su ahijado, porque así lo habían decidió los Edwards, y quien era él para negarse. Grace estaba contenta de tener a su padre más tiempo disponible.

Mientras Stan y Danny pudieron limar asperezas dejadas en el pasado, ambos aprendiendo mutuamente sobre esta nueva forma de vida, quienes empezaron a llevarse bien, desayunar café con alguna golosina en la mañana, preparar a Grace para la escuela, cambiando a Charles, conseguir una niñera capaz (ambos hombres fueron lo suficiente intimidantes para este proceso), regresar temprano en el caso de Stan y pasar un pequeño tiempo con los niños, hasta que regresaba Danny y cenaban, acostaban a Grace, arrullaban a Charles, y cada quien para su habitación.

Por supuesto que a Steve McGarrett no le gusto este giro de los acontecimientos.

Y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Todo el mundo menos Stan y Danny, quien de pasar a relación de gruñido, se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Hasta que McGarrett decidió hacer una comida en compañía de los amigos y el gorrón, como "amablemente", Steve categorizo a Stan.

Grace estaba más que feliz de ver a su tío-casi padre, disfrutando con la familia entera, mientras tía Kono le daba más clases de surf. Mientras Charles era consentido de los abrazos y acurrucamos, Malia decía que era la cosa más adorable, y mandaba indirectas bastante directas a Chin, quien se hacía que alguna adivinad hawaiana le hablaba.

En desarrollo de todo esto, Steve McGarrett preparaba algunas carnes en el asador, mientras Danny platicaba con él, aunque concretamente parecían discutir, justo cuando iba a intervenir, Kono junto a su primo Chin llegaron a explicar que esa clase de "discusiones" eran normales, y que contantemente recibían bromas de matrimonio, aunque claramente revelando que ellos consideraban que era cierto.

¡Bingo!

Y en ese instante Stan supo lo que el mundo sabía.

- Par de cabezotas - dijo Joe mientras dejaba una cerveza, refiriéndose al joven "matrimonio", y Stan no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Una vez que la verdad le fue revelada, llego a una conclusión.

Si Danny quería a Steve, y Steve quería a Danny, ¿Por qué demonios no han hecho nada de nada?

Disidiendo que él era un buen amigo, empezó el plan de ayudar a Danny a revelar sus sentimientos, o hacer que Steve lo hiciera, pero tenía que estar juntos de si, o si.

Empezó con cosas simples.

_- ¿Hay alguien que te gusta? – pregunto una vez en el desayuno._

_- Nah, ¿Por qué preguntas cosas así? – Stan casi podía jurar que vio sonrojarse a su amigo rubio._

O la vez que:

_- Ayer vi a McGarrett con una chica en el centro – dijo de forma casual._

_- msmh – Danny solo resoplo, pero nada._

Y con McGarrett, lo primero fue dejarle claro que no quería ningún tipo de relación romántica con el rubio, vamos, que el hombre daba miedo suficiente para salir llorando por tu vida.

_- Danny habla mucho de ti – decir que Danny hablaba de Steve todos los días (lo cual era cierto), reducía la ira del SEAL y lo dejaba un poco ensoñador._

_- Bueno, también habla de ti – murmuro el SEAL, pero igual, nada de nada._

Pero cualquier hombre tiene un límite, especialmente él, que era un hombre de negocios, si no funcionaban las indirectas, no quedaba de otra que la forma directa.

- Los he atrapado hoy aquí porque… sinceramente ya me tienen harto - dijo Stan a través de una bocina del cuarto de pánico, quien iba a decir que aparte de proteger a la familia, también funcionaria de trampa.

Simple, harto de tanto jaloneo, entro en acción, fingió que alguien ataco la casa (aviso a los amigos del cuartel que ya eran sus amigos, para que solo enviaran a Steve y Danny), y que se encontraba Grace, Charles y él en la habitación del pánico, una vez dentro, los hombres descubrieron que era una trampa.

- ¡Stan sácanos de aquí! – cabe mencionar que el rubio estaba que echaba llamas por la boca, y Stan no era suicida para hacer eso.

- ¡No!, además, ustedes realmente tienen que hablar entre sí, Steve, Danny te quiere, Danny, Steve te quiere, punto, no es difícil, ahora los dejo solos para platicar, o que practiquen para la luna de miel, bye – y Stan se fue dejando al par encerrado por dos días.

Cabe destacar que la puerta se abría por dentro.


End file.
